


Não Me Procure Mais

by l0nelys0ul



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Break Up, Developing Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, kaistal - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: O dia que Soojung foi pedida em namoro, com certeza seria um evento que seu coração jamais poderia esquecer, assim como o toque suave dos lábios de Jongin.Mas atrás de Jongin, havia uma sombra, seu nome era Kai.
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	Não Me Procure Mais

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira história de muitas sobre a Krystal.

Soojung amava Jongin como nunca, ele foi seu primeiro amor. Cresceram juntos passando as dificuldades, e as incertezas da vida de trainee. Quando finalmente Jongin debutou, Soojung sentiu seu coração brilhar junto, nada poderia ser mais radiante do que seu doce amor juvenil. 

Tudo entre eles foi se ajeitando calmamente, conversas aqui, olhares furtivos ali, os dois jovens eram como imãs, mesmo que estivessem longe, alguma força os atraía de volta. O dia que Soojung foi pedida em namoro, com certeza seria um evento que seu coração jamais poderia esquecer, assim como o toque suave dos lábios de Jongin. 

•

Mas atrás de Jongin, havia uma sombra, seu nome era Kai. Kai que lutou duramente para chegar ao patamar que estava, e viu tudo ruir quando a droga de uma revista de fofocas publicou de forma maldosa um jantar do casal, depois vieram mais fotos, mais notícias, e mais escândalos. Tudo o que Jongin construiu foi sendo apagado e substituído por grandes fofocas. 

Soojung mesmo sofrendo se vestiu de Krystal, com seu olhar de quem não ligava para nenhum ódio e ataques gratuitos , seguiu de cabeça erguida. "Sim, eu tenho o direito de amar." Disse a si própria. 

Mas Kai estava tão impregnado em Jongin, que ele não evitava de levar a tristeza em todos os lugares, amava Krystal com todo o seu coração. Só que também amava ser idol, ser amado, querido e idolatrado. Aquelas palavras feias proferidas de pessoas que um dia juraram que sempre o amaria feriu demais. 

Começou a fazer coisas insanas para voltar a ser amado, mas a maré de sorte não estava mais consigo. Deitava na cama, abraçava Soojung e pensava em como a sua vida se transformou tanto. Meses se passavam e nem o calor dos braços de sua amante lhe traziam paz. Havia apenas uma única solução. 

•

Soojung soluçava sentada na ponta da cama, ao ver seu agora ex-namorado, colocando todas as suas coisas em malas. Ele estava indo embora, era o sensato a se fazer sua cabeça dizia. Mas seu pobre coração só queria implorar para que o seu amor ficasse. 

Rapidamente as notícias saíram, mesmo com um peso no coração, o idol se sentiu feliz, suas fanbases voltaram a abrir, suas fãs começaram a voltar. Sua felicidade no último show do seu grupo era palpável. 

Enquanto Soojung encarava os deboches no seu instagram, haters raivosas faziam brincadeiras rindo do fim do seu relacionamento. Daquele amor de anos, começado timidamente na sala de ensaios. 

Em cada foto nova mencionavam mais e mais nos comentários o nome do seu ex, entre deboches e xingamentos, ainda tinha que encarar marcações do seu instagram em fotos do Kai. Kai, sempre Kai, ela começou a odiar esse homem que a separou de Jongin. Eles não eram iguais, seu namorado era doce, mas o idol era ambicioso e o roubou de si. No fundo sabia que os dois eram a mesma coisa. 

•

Os meses foram passando, e a menina insistia naquele amor bobo, através do instagram de Krystal, Soojung mandava mensagens para Jongin, pois ele tinha um instagram privado. Eram frases indecifráveis para quem olhava, mas fazia todo sentido ao alvo do seu amor. No auge da saudades, postou uma música diretamente Somehow do Phony PPL, a letra dizia "mas de alguma forma, eu continuo amando você". E era assim que ela se sentia. 

Jongin acompanhava tudo com seu coração partido, mas o que ele podia fazer? Resolveu priorizar seu sonho. Não estava errado, ou estava? 

•

Mais uns meses passaram, e mesmo amando e sofrendo, Soojung deu lugar a Krystal, se afundou nos trabalhos, e viagens, deixou toda aquela história para trás e foi viver para si. Infelizmente, não era isso que seu ex queria que fizesse. Lógico que a felicidade da garota era sua felicidade, mas queria ser lembrado. Jongin queria ser lembrado por Soojung. Kai queria ser lembrado por Krystal. Vê-la tirando fotos com outras pessoas, sorrindo, viajando, e seguindo, o deixava inseguro. 

"Soojung eu te amo, você precisa continuar me amando também."

•

E assim vieram as primeiras mensagens, as primeiras ligações, e a felicidade de Soojung voltando. Mas assim também veio rápido a decepção. Foi fácil para ele chegar em sua casa com seu vinho preferido, beijar seus lábios, abraçar seu corpo despido e fazer as juras mais lindas a noite inteira. A magia da noite se transformou em lágrimas, quando friamente Jongin ou Kai (ela não sabia mais diferenciar), olhou em seus olhos e disse que não poderia arriscar tudo o que tinha com "aquilo". Saiu levando a última parte de si, naquele momento a menina deu espaço a mulher, Soojung jamais seria a mesma. 

•

Como um vício, não demorou muito e o rapaz ligou, Soojung era sua heroína, com seu olhar doce e misterioso, seus cabelos longos e brilhantes, e seu cheiro de romã, tudo nela tinha algo aesthetic, que o fascinava, nenhuma outra seria igual. Ela era quem o mantinha ligado, quem o mantinha disperso, quem o levava ao êxtase e a sarjeta no final de tudo. Ficou descrente quando foi ignorado nas primeiras 10 ligações, irritado depois de ligar 30 vezes e desesperado quando percebeu que ela não atenderia. A força daquela abstinência o fazia tremer, foi inúmeras vezes na porta da sua casa, mas encontrou só o silêncio. Horas depois o alvo do seu desejo postava uma foto em um país diferente, bem longe de si. Infelizmente os compromissos de Kai impediam que Jongin fosse a sua procura. Assim se estendeu aquele jogo de esconde-esconde, aonde a mulher sempre escapava das suas mãos como água. Não imaginava o quão escorregadia ela poderia ser. 

•

Como sempre focada, Soojung seguia a sua agenda. Em um dia livre do trabalho sugeriu a sua equipe, que estava toda reunida na Itália, que fossem passar um dia em Paris. Se ela soubesse o que aconteceria jamais teria ido. Seu story feliz mostrando o arco do triunfo provocou o caos. Como adivinharia que Kai, estava lá para cumprir agenda? Maldito Kai. Rapidamente sua rede social explodiu com várias perguntas, haters e shippers, se eles todos soubessem… 

O que era paz, se transformou em estresse, não conseguia mais se divertir, queria apenas ir embora. Cinco horas depois embarcou de volta para a Itália. Maldita Paris! 

Como se todo aquele episódio não fosse o suficiente, teve que aturar mais mensagens do ex. Ele estava irredutível, a encurralando e aborrecendo, devia tomar uma providência. Deveria calar a boca de todos, as pessoas não sabiam sobre seu coração, mas já era hora de saberem. 

•

Jongin ainda seguia o rastro do alvo de sua paixão, quando soube que ela estaria em um programa não perdeu tempo, teria que vê-la, se soubesse o que ela falaria, jamais ligaria a TV naquele canal. 

Os lábios da idol mexiam tranquilamente enquanto ditava: "Eu sempre dou o meu melhor em todos os meus relacionamentos. Então se nós terminarmos, para mim será realmente o fim. Nós não nos veremos de novo. Eu nunca experimentei reatar."

E assim aquela história de anos terminou com Jongin sentado de forma estática, olhando uma última mensagem que sua amada Soojung deixou para si em uma droga de programa de televisão. 

"Eu vou te apoiar, mas não me procure."

**Author's Note:**

> Que todas as Krystals possam ser felizes sozinhas.


End file.
